


磨合期-FIRST

by Sixth_dreams



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师reborn
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixth_dreams/pseuds/Sixth_dreams





	磨合期-FIRST

结束了一天劳累的沢田纲吉穿着白色浴袍坐卧在华尔道夫酒店的总统套房里柔软亲肤的埃及长绒棉的被褥上，像平常一样浏览着信息，处理公务的黑莓被放在不远处挂在衣架上的西服口袋里。  
他在狱寺隼人的陪同下受邀来参加波特尔家族首领女儿的婚礼，并在婚礼上发表致辞来表达对波特尔家族最真挚的祝福。他几乎站了一晚上，结束那冗长的致辞之后便是瑰色的酒液摇晃，觥筹交错之间沢田纲吉带着优雅而从容的笑容和那些想要借此攀附彭格列高枝进行生意往来的家族首领进行应酬。  
狱寺敲了敲并没有阖上的门，在得到首领的点头示意表示允许之后，他将一杯温度适中的热奶放在床边的柜子上，每天喝一杯牛奶是沢田纲吉的睡前习惯，他坐在床沿小心地拿起沢田纲吉的一只脚放在自己的腿上，开始揉捏。  
沢田纲吉喝了一口牛奶后又放下。  
骨节分明修长漂亮的指陷入腿腹那柔软又紧致的肌肉中，一寸一寸地缓慢移动并温柔按压，试图驱散对方因为长时间站立而有些酸涩的不适感。  
造物主做的最明智的一件事就是创造出了沢田纲吉，狱寺隼人认为沢田纲吉没有一处是不完美的，正如他国中时坐在纲吉身后时，他的目光总会不自觉得被那干净洁白如玉脂凝膏的漂亮耳廓吸引，阳光透射下更显得通透轻薄就像凤尾蝶的蝶翼，有相当长的时间他因为只有自己发现了这一美丽的地方而暗自欣喜。  
刚洗完澡的狱寺隼人也穿着睡袍，沢田纲吉甚至能透过那丝质布料感受到对方从皮肤传来的温热的水雾氤氲——这是一件微妙的感受，尤其对方还是自己的恋人。  
沢田纲吉将视线从手机上偷偷移开，微微抬眼看向狱寺隼人——他半阖着那苍翠色的眼，神情专注而温柔，似乎并没有发现沢田纲吉在看他，而那温柔得快要流出蜜来的眼神和他们在亲吻时沢田纲吉偷偷睁眼所看见的如出一辙。  
就像那时因为注视而羞红了脸，现在沢田纲吉也感觉脸在发烫。  
然后，在纲吉目光中，狱寺隼人低头虔诚地吻了吻他的脚踝，那并不能算得上一个吻，只不过是嘴唇与皮肤间的轻轻触碰，漂亮的沾染上其它情愫的眼不期然撞入了沢田纲吉的视线里，四目相对。  
狱寺隼人的唇沿着包裹着长骨的皮肤顺势一路向上吻去同时将对方的腿叠起，他的吻停在膝盖，留下一个绵长的印记。  
他询问:“十代目可以吗？”  
沢田纲吉当然明白这几乎算得上是明示的暗示，他扭过脸试图遮掩脸上过高的温度而被染红的皮肤，但露出的耳尖的颜色则暴露了一切，纲吉点点头表示允许。  
他看到盛满牛奶的玻璃杯热雾弥漫。  
狱寺隼人探身将首领手中虚拿着的手机抽走放在木柜上，沢田纲吉的视线顺着那只手重新回到恋人身上。  
他看到了狱寺隼人眼中那直白而灼热的爱慕，他感受到了因为常年握着枪与炸弹而带着薄茧的微凉的手将自己耳鬓碎发撩到耳垂后抚上自己的脸，他轻轻闭目侧头倚靠在那似乎因为无法平静而微颤的手上，像预料之内，一个柔软覆在了他的唇上。  
起初那柔软只是轻轻摩擦，就像那脸边的拇指轻轻摩挲着他的皮肤，一条湿软的东西探入唇中，沢田纲吉轻启齿扉欢迎那异物的进入。  
狱寺隼人的舌邀请着卷携着对方的柔软，像是求偶般雄鸟绕着雌鸟旋转，他在对方的舌尖上画圈打旋。  
这是一个充满奶香的吻。  
覆在脸上的手向下游走，指腹轻轻滑过顺着脖颈处跳动的脉搏一路向下，停留在柔软而轻薄的胸肌上。  
他的舌舔过沢田纲吉的牙龈，像是第一次接吻而用舌细细描摹，他细致而温柔得滑过每一寸，像是试探般小心得纠缠沢田纲吉的舌，小心逐渐变得热情。  
胸前传来拨弄揉捏带来的细碎快感，这快感细微就像被轻风微微吹皱的春水，难以排解心中更深的渴望，从没有体验过这种感觉的沢田纲吉有点不安，但一想到是那个行事妥帖完美的狱寺隼人便又安下心来，放心地任由对方的引导自己陷入纯粹的情欲，隆起胸膛贴近狱寺隼人的手想要获取更多。  
这样的主动邀请让狱寺隼人感到被认同，连津液都都变得甘甜，胯间的分身又硬了几分，通过那敏感的肌肤能感受到身下的首领还没有完全萌发的柔软欲望。  
他离开那令人上瘾的温热口腔，迷恋地吸吮着首领的唇瓣，吻过下巴、吻过喉结、吻过锁骨，他吻得虔诚而小心，最后含住沢田纲吉的另一个乳首。  
突然被包裹的感觉让沢田纲吉闷哼一声，不知道是快感还是狱寺隼人胯下的硬挺让他的脸变得更红，湿软的舌挑弄他的乳尖，轻风逐渐变得猛烈，情欲想要得到安抚的想法变得愈加鲜明。  
狱寺隼人感受到来自身下首领的出于自然的身体反应，他用犬齿轻轻拉扯，微微加重手中揉捏的力道为沢田纲吉疏解这蠢蠢欲动的欲望。  
像试探般，狱寺隼人隔着轻柔的丝绸用坚挺缓缓地顶蹭着首领半硬的分身，紧贴的地方变得灼热，呼吸变得急促，欲望又膨胀了一些。他伸手拨开双方的衣摆，将两人的阴茎同时握住，力度始终地上下套弄。  
沢田纲吉能够深刻感受到来自种族在性事上的优势，还没有完全粗硬起来的恋人就已经比自己大上了一圈，那灼热的欲望似乎随着对方手中的动作顺着他的下体蔓延至脑髓将全部理智燃烧殆尽。  
强烈的快感一浪接着一浪拍打他名为理智的海岸，甜蜜的触感像是将他的身体融化，未经性事的沢田纲吉像一个失去语言功能的孩童，遵从本能带着哭腔发出呻吟，和狱寺隼人低沉的闷哼混在一起。  
欢愉地海浪不断地将他抛起又落下，接近临界的身体紧绷颤抖，最终眼前突然只剩下白茫茫的一片在长吟中达到欲望地顶端，泪腺因为太过激烈的快感而不受控制溢出眼泪。  
狱寺隼人蒙上情欲漂的眼有些失焦，他吻去首领眼角的泪，起身似茫然的看着手中黏稠的白液，在高潮后的余韵里的沢田纲吉同样失焦的双目注视下将指间的粘稠舔去。  
像是被这令人羞耻的景象刺激到的沢田纲吉猛然回过神来，旋即又感受到对方的欲望并没有和他一起释放出来而变得更硬。  
狱寺隼人俯身探手拉开床边柜子的抽屉，拿出一管膏状物，这是酒店自配的润滑剂，他皱眉挑剔似的查看着润滑剂的品牌和成分说明，确认安全之后才打开挤出一些在手上。  
他重新吻上十代目的唇，灵巧的舌缠绕向因为高潮而有些迟钝的软肉，带着润滑剂的手指在后庭处揉按涂抹。  
狱寺隼人将沢田纲吉的舌拖曳至自己的领地，吸吮着似乎要将首领舌苔味蕾间残留的牛奶也一并卷去。  
因为润滑剂第一根手指进入得还算胜利，他一边进入一边按压着紧致的肠壁，像一个盲人小心而谨慎地在甬道里摸索着令十代目更加舒适的目标。  
他微微抽出手指，想让首领适应之后交合的抽插，反复几次在沢田纲吉忽然颤抖之后，狱寺隼人找到了恋人的敏感点。  
他托着对方的脖颈吻得更加深入，像是渴求着什么，让沢田纲吉只能专注于狱寺隼人热烈而温柔的吻而无法意识到被异物进入的不适感，纲吉笨拙而努力的回应着，可总是被出其不意地碾过那一点，快感再次从四肢传入大脑，本就变得混乱迷糊的思维因为狱寺的手指搅得更加七荤八素。  
沢田纲吉被狱寺隼人一点一点地重新拉回甜蜜黏稠的欲海，分身又渐渐抬头抵在对方的炙热上。  
狱寺隼人缓缓挤进了第二根手指，在勉强完全接纳后，他轻轻向两边扩张，但很快就放弃了这种试探。  
还不行。  
他想，虽然已经预料到首领的后穴多么紧致，但从没想过已经是两根就难以抽动的程度。温暖肉壁紧咬着狱寺隼人修长的手指，他缓缓模拟着交欢的动作，每一次都精准地拂过那个特殊的位置。  
呼吸变得急促而暧昧纠缠不清，细密的麻痒感织成情网将沢田纲吉的理智裹挟，身体变得绵软无力，像是身后有万丈深渊，他双手勾环住狱寺隼人的脖颈防止自己跌入这无尽的悬崖里。  
在首领的后庭终于适应了之后，他又探入了第三根手指。他另一只手轻抚过对方的胸膛，扶上因为他的抽动而上下起伏的腰肢。  
狱寺隼人顺着沢田纲吉的唇角吻着因为接连不断的快感刺激而仰起露出的喉结，他扩张着地方的领土，那甬道在他的安抚下最终适应柔软了下来。  
狱寺隼人直起身子，一只手扶正因为风浪骤停而用未褪去情色浓雾的疑问目光看着自己的沢田纲吉的腰，另一只在自己的肉柱上抹上润滑剂，托着想要进入首领的温柔乡里。  
虽然沢田纲吉没有亲眼看到对方的尺寸，但他还是清晰的感受到对方的粗壮。  
仅仅是龟头就已经如此艰辛，好在有润滑剂减少了不少阻力。狱寺隼人喘息着艰难地进入，十代目的后穴也在努力的一寸一寸吞入，在肉棒完全进入之后他们同时发出喟叹。  
狱寺隼人看着气息逐渐恢复平静面色潮红完全适应了自己的沢田纲吉，压抑着冲动和不稳的呼吸，眉头微皱，声音带着色情的沙哑而微颤:“请问我可以了吗？十代目？”  
初尝性事的沢田纲吉多少有些扭捏，他几乎是下意识地说:“不……”炙热的空气里突然变得安静，只剩下狱寺隼人紊乱沉重的呼吸声。  
因为羞涩而闭眼的沢田纲吉睁开眼睛，看向真的没有下一步动作的狱寺隼人——沾染情欲的苍翠色的眼流转着暧昧情绪，因欲望而难耐的表情几乎是正中沢田纲吉的靶心。  
真是犯规的表情。  
然后沢田纲吉主动吻上了对方的唇，软舌探入没有防备的城池。  
狱寺隼人呼吸突然一窒，最后一根紧绷着的理智神经完全断裂，像是忽然跌入蜂蜜琼液，大脑轰鸣不能思考，只剩下本能趋势自己做些什么，不知道是因为被吻而不能说话还是其他的因素，他在心中诚恳地致歉之后，开始温柔地抽插。  
被对方肉棒胀满的后穴如同沢田纲吉长久以来对狱寺隼人胀满胸腔的爱意，在逐渐变得猛烈的攻势中，呻吟从口中宣泄，爱欲得到安抚。  
他们紧紧地相拥，甜蜜地交合，像在风浪又像在极乐云端，他们融合化为春水——呻吟、闷哼、肉体的碰撞、黏稠的体液全部交织在一起。似那墙上难分的灯影，又似烛火般摇曳。  
在阿芙洛狄忒和维纳斯的祝福声中，他们一同达到了高潮。

狱寺隼人趴在沢田纲吉的颈窝处，声音沙哑：“Ti amo”


End file.
